It Drove Them Crazy
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: He brought his hand up to his cheek in slow motion and gently touched the place Miley’s lips had been shortly. It drove him crazy; and he liked it, a lot. -N I L E Y-


**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**_Do you want me to tell you something really subversive?  
Love is everything it's cracked up to be.  
That's why people are so cynical about it.  
It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for.  
And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more._**__

_**--**__**Erica Jong**__**--**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Miley, will you do give me the honor of being your date for the dance this Friday?" Nick asked Miley, nervous to the brim, while they were walking home from school one day. Miley looked up startled by the question or because she had been out focused, Nick couldn't tell. She tilted her head to the side looking at him silently asking him to repeat his question. "W-will you go to the dance with me?" he asked again. She just kept staring at him. "N-nevermind. J-just forget I ever asked that… I shouldn't have. Maybe you've already got a date or maybe you just don't wanna go with me… I- J-just forget I ever—"A smile played on the corners of Miley's lips as she continued scrutinizing the babbling boy next to her before she interrupted him. "Nick. Nick!" he stopped and looked at her. _

_They stopped walking, having reached Miley's house. "I'd love to go with you." She replied, a wide grin plastered across her beautiful face; her eyes shining in amusement. Nick's cluelessness made her laugh out loud. "W-what?" he asked in utter shock. He had definitely not been expecting this. "I said I'd love to go with you." She replied. "Me, as in me?" he contemplated once again in disbelief while raising a hand to point at himself. "Yes, you dork." She responded while rolling her eyes. "Um…wow. I was not expecting that. Thanks." He replied, still in sheer astonish. Miley just stood there smiling._

"_I-I guess I'll see you soon?" he asked her, he too, smiling extensively. She nodded, leaning over and swiftly placing a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened in pleasure as her soft, warm lips touched his cheek. Smiling one last time at him, Miley turned around and gracefully walked into her house. Leaving Nick to stand there smiling and staring at the space she had been standing like a lost puppy. He brought his hand up to his cheek in slow motion and gently touched the place Miley's lips had been shortly. It drove him crazy; and he liked it, a lot._

_----_

"_Nick?" Miley called out softly as she looked at the majestic sea and its powerful tide awed at how royal it was. They were at the beach after the dance, with not a soul in sight other than Nick and Miley. "Yeah…?" he turned to look at her. How beautiful she looked and how she didn't even know that. Her hair was blowing wildly with the help of the strong wind and was framing her face. She was glowing in the moonlight. She turned to look at him with a smile and Nick's heart melted. "Thanks for tonight. This has so far, been the best night of my life." Nick's stomach was doing weird flip-flops as he listened to the girl, whom by the second, he was falling more and more in love with._

_Nick shook his head as he looked at her blue eyes, which looked almost grey due to the moonlight. "No. Thank you." Miley's smile grew as she reached down for his hand, he looked down and intervened their fingers as they proceeded to walk along the shore, the waves hitting their feet every once in a while as a very comfortable silence took over; each just enjoying the presence of the other. _

"_Miley…?" Nick called shortly. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. They stopped walking, their hands still intervened. "Yeah, Nick?" "C-can I do something?" He asked her softly as he inched closer to her. She shivered, not because of the cold night air. No, but because of how close they were. His eyes swiftly moved from her blue eyes to her lips and back again. She smiled and nodded nervously. _

_Letting go of her hands, he brought them up to her face and cupped it gently as his lips covered hers tensely. She began responding, slowly at first. He could feel the smile on her lips against his as his stretched into one too. Her arms initially wrapped around his neckline bringing them even closer together while his right thumb gently caressed the porcelain skin of her cheek; his other hand moved to her silky soft hair. All edginess was pushed far beyond in their minds as they continued their "attack" on each other's lips._

_Pulling away when Oxygen became a necessity; Nick placed his forehead delicately on hers as they both panted, frantically trying to regain their normal breathing pattern. Their eyes shined with joy from the moment they'd shared previously as Miley's hand found the curly hair of Nick's head. She twirled a piece of it around her finger as they smiled at each other._

"_Smiley—" Miley smiled at his nickname for her, no one had called her that ever since her mother had passed away at a very tender age. "—Can I-I ask you something else?" he asked her eagerly while still looking in her eyes, getting lost in them. Miley nodded slowly. Pulling away from her embrace –much to Miley's dismay and dislike—and took a step back. She looked at him oddly. Kneeling down on one knee and spreading his arms wide; a smile adorning his face he asked, "Ms. Smiley, will you be my girlfriend?" Miley laughed while shaking her head at his adorableness. "Yes, Mr. Studmuffin. I will." _

_Nick's smile grew even more if that could be possible as he stopped up and picked her up, spinning her around with a loud, "WOOHHOO!" Miley laughed as she begged him to put her down. He put her down finally but suddenly frowned making Miley frown too."Studmuffin? Where'd you hear that?!" he demanded. "Well…" she replied sheepishly. Nick gave her a look. "Joe." Miley said shortly. "I should have known. I'm gonna kill him!" Nick said furiously. "No, Nick! I think it's adorable…" She told him shyly. "I'm still killing him." Nick said making her laugh once more. _

----

"Nick, Nick? NICK!" Miley yelled snapping her fingers in front of his face. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up at her, "Welcome back to planet earth!" she said cheerily. Suddenly, Nick realized that it had all been a fantasy. Wow; how pathetic of me, he though sadly. He had only been daydreaming. He had done none of that. And he was still only a measly friend to the girl he was in love with. Maybe she liked him back, maybe she didn't. But too bad Nick was too much of a wimp to ever ask her that.

"Ready to go home?" she asked him once again before he could drift off to dream land. Seriously, she didn't know what was wrong with this boy. But that's what attracted her to him. Since the time Miley had moved to this school about two months back, they had become the best of friends. At the outset, Miley had been afraid she wouldn't fit in and the usual stuff kids worry about when transferring to a new school. But ever since they'd met, from her first day, Nick had stuck by her side.

Miley loved Nick for that. How no matter what, he was always sticking up for her, how he was always a gentleman, how she could count on him for anything. But sadly, Nick had never come around to asking her out. Even though Miley yearned for him to make a move because she was way too shy to be the first on to make a move, besides, he was the guy! The only reason that Miley could come up with for that was that he only though of her as friend, no more.

Nick nodded and they started walking home, just like they had the past two months. Nick put his hand out indicating for her to hand him her books, she did. This was their normal routine. Miley laced her arm with his as if it was the most natural thing for her to do as they continued walking. Little did Nick know that Miley was silently praying that he would realize how much she was in love with him while on her side was Nick trying to build up his courage enough to ask her out.

_**It drove them crazy.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: YO! Lol. Hey guys. This was kind of random. It just popped into my mind, and I thought, why not? Plus, I'm having a minor writer's block for 'Playing Cupid' and I'm feeling not so good, writing always helps, so I needed something to write about. Well, did you like it? :D Use your imagination for what happened next. :] **

**Please review and make me feel better. :D  
REVIEW!**


End file.
